Little Moments
by GRACE5
Summary: DL! relationship stuff. fluffy...at times.
1. Chapter 1

_You're not sure that you love me_

_But you're not sure enough to let me go._

_Baby it aint fair ya know _

_To just keep me hangin' round, _

_You say you don't wanna hurt me,_

_Don't wanna see my tears._

_So why are you still standin' here _

_Just watchin' me drown?_

"What the fuck is that?" Danny groaned as awoke from his slumber. He unwrapped himself from Lindsay and rolled over to lay on his back, listening to the song for a second. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at the nightstand where he heard the vibrating sound of Lindsay's cell phone along with the song. Grabbing the phone careful not to wake Lindsay he looked at the display to see who was calling her at this hour, knowing that she wasn't on call. "Kassie" he read, he ended the call, placed it back on the nightstand, rolled over and placed his arm over Lindsay's waist pulling her back towards him.

_But there is not enough time,_

_There is no, no song I could sing_

_and there is no combination of words I could say_

_but I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together_

"Uh…" Danny groaned as he once again unwrapped himself from his girlfriend, to turn and get her phone. 'Damn her for being a sound sleeper' Danny thought as he picked up the phone once again and read the display. 'New text message from Kassie' Danny read to himself, he hit the read now button, didn't read the text just hit the reply button. _'Linds is sleeping, stop waking me up.'_ He hit send and put the phone back on the nightstand hopefully for the final time, when her phone went off again with the same song.

'_Wake her up'_ he read and rolled his eyes.

'_No'_ he sent back and waited for her to text him back, but instead his land line rang, which of course was on Lindsay's side of the bed.

Lindsay immediately woke from the shrill sound of her boyfriend's phone, groaning she reached over and searched for the handset blindly, finally finding it she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lindsay said with a yawn following as she rolled over in search of Danny, finding him lying on his back, she lied her head on his chest and held the phone to her other ear.

"Lindsay?" a voice came through on the other line. Danny set the cell phone on his nightstand, knowing it was Kassie. He stroked Lindsay back waiting for her to get off the phone.

"Kassie, why are you callin' Danny's apartment?" Lindsay asked confused as she yawned again.

"Because he wouldn't wake you up and I have a serious problem." Kassie said all in one breath, her voice sounding stressed and tired. Lindsay yawned again before replying.

"Hm…" Lindsay said practically asleep from Danny's ministrations on her back.

Danny wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, he couldn't get his mind off of the ring tone that played when Kassie called her cell. '_You're not sure that you love me,_

_But you're not sure enough to let me go'._ What was that suppose to mean? Was Lindsay having doubts about their relationship? Okay, so maybe he actually never said those three little words, that weren't really little, but that didn't mean he didn't love her, she's his world.

"Lindsay are you listening to me? Tom said he loved me when he thought I was asleep! What am I s'pose do?" Kassie said frantically through the phone.

"Kassie, can we talk about this in the mornin'?" Lindsay practically begged, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Fine, the diner at 10?"

"Sounds good, Bye." Lindsay said and hung up the phone before giving a final yawn and settled against Danny.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, she's just crazy." Lindsay said softly and Danny knew it was pointless to try and finish the conversation, because she was already asleep.

Next Morning

"Montana." Danny whispered in her ear as he gently shook her. "Babe, you gotta get up." He said as he lightly kissed her lips knowing that would stir her. When she responded, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Good Morning." Lindsay said as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Mornin'." He said his accent thick and a smile bright on his face. "It's almost 9:30, don't you wanna meet Kassie at the diner at 10?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

"No." Danny replied sitting down next to her.

"Why?" Lindsay asked in a teasing voice, knowing exactly why he didn't want to come. She just laughed it off, before turning back to him with another question. "What time do you have to go in?"

"10:45." Danny said running a hand through his hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and mover to get up, but he pinned her down on the bed. It was only meant to be a short kiss, but soon turned into a heated make out session, that was just about to go further when Lindsay's cell phone rang, that same song that was playing mind games with Danny. "Don't answer it." Danny pleaded as he moved to her neck with every intention of marking his territory.

"Danny." Lindsay moaned just as she answered her phone. "Hello?" she said out of breath.

"Lindsay Monroe, you're out having sex while I'm sitting here waiting for you?" Kassie hissed, causing Lindsay to flinch.

"Out having sex? Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I haven't left the apartment yet." Lindsay barked back jokingly. Danny had moved on from her neck to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

"DANNY! Get off of Lindsay." She yelled through the phone knowing Danny would hear her, but not necessarily listen.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Danny said smirking as he got off of his girlfriend and with a final kiss he headed into the bathroom.

"I'll be there in 15, Kass." Lindsay said.

"Kay, Bye."

"Bye." Lindsay said, thankful that she got a shower last night she put on jeans, a t-shirt, and then she went to steal Danny's sweatshirt from college that had 'Messer' written across the back of it. She smiled as she put it on, she loved how it smelt like him, it made her feel safe when he wasn't around. "Danny, I'm leaving." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Kay, don't take my sweatshirt." He replied.

"Kay, see ya later." She said and left the bathroom, not seeing him pop his head out from behind the shower curtain and smirk as he saw her walk away with 'Messer' written across her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Diner

"Okay Kassie, so what's the problem again?" Lindsay asked as she sat in the chair across from her friend.

"Tom said he loved me, when he thought I was asleep." She said and took a sip of her orange juice. Lindsay was about to continue when she saw the waitress come up.

"What can I get you?" she asked politely, pad and pen in hand.

"Coffee and a blueberry muffin please." Lindsay said politely and the waitress left to place their orders. "What's with the orange juice?"

"Just in the mood." Kassie responded shrugging her shoulders. "So…what do I do?"

"Do you love him?" Lindsay asked as the waitress came back to fill her coffee cup up. "Thanks."

"Um…yeah I guess." Was her response causing Lindsay to give her a funny look.

"You guess?" Lindsay asked as she added milk and sugar, then took a sip waiting for Kassie's reply.

"Tom and I, we aren't like you and Danny." Kassie said in a calm voice while Lindsay looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"And what are Danny and I like?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Perfect, Tom and I have to work at the simple things, you and Danny just like read each other's minds." Lindsay just looked at her with her mouth open in shock.

"Perfect? Getting Danny to take out the trash is impossible. You know what he does, he just pushes it down in the trash can further, and then when he finally decides to take it out of the trash can, he says 'why is it so hard to get out' or 'why is it so heavy', and then you know what he does? He puts the full trash bag next to the trash can, and says he emptied it. Trust me Kass, Danny and I aren't perfect." Lindsay explained taking another sip of her coffee. Kassie laughed and allowed the waitress to put their food down, they said their thanks and then continued.

"Do you love Danny?" Kassie asked out of nowhere, almost causing Lindsay to choke on her muffin. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said taking a sip of the water that was given to her earlier, to clear her throat.

"Yeah, you love him or yeah, you're okay?" she asked confused.

"Both." Lindsay said softly avoiding eye contact with Kassie.

"You don't sound too confident there, Linds." Kassie teased smirking at her best friend.

"Uh…it's complicated, Danny isn't exactly the type of guy, who…tells you that he loves you, or even falls in love with you." Lindsay admitted playing with her muffin.

"He holds your hand." Kassie replied eating part of her egg. Lindsay looked up at her waiting for more, and Kassie finally caught on when she looked up from her plate at Lindsay. "I mean, what do I mean? I dunno I know you and him, and the way you are together, I'd say you two are in love."

"I'm fine with him not saying it, I'm sure as hell not going to go up and be like 'hey, do you love me?" Lindsay laughed as she saw Kassie look at her watch and Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "Hot date?"

"Yeah actually, and I think I'm gonna tell him." She said finishing her orange juice.

"Tell him what?" Lindsay asked.

"That I heard him last night, and that I feel the same." Kassie said with a smile reaching her eyes.

"good for you." Lindsay said returning the smile. They paid the bill, tipped the waiter and headed out into the city when Kassie caught what was written on Lindsay's back.

"Messer? I'm pretty sure that's not your last name. At least not yet." Kassie said as they stopped at the corner where they would soon part ways.

"I almost forgot how funny you are, I just like the sweatshirt." Lindsay said defensively.

"Sure." Kassie smirked. "I'll see you later. Call me."

"Okay, see ya." Lindsay said and headed back towards her apartment.

"Hey Messer." Lindsay heard someone shout, she ignored it and kept walking. "You know Linds, if you're gonna wear his name on your back, you really should respond when people call you."

"Like you said, it's his name." Lindsay smirked in return as Flack continued to walk along with her.

"I'm sure it'll be your name soon enough." He said causing Lindsay to stop in her tracks, while Flack kept walking, having his own little conversation, he eventually caught on and had to walk back to where she was still standing. "What?"

"You're the second person that said that to me today." Lindsay said looking up at Flack. "How come people assume that I'm gonna marry Danny, when he doesn't even love me!"

"Whoa!" Flack said taken aback a little. "What the fuck are you talking about, Danny loves you."

"Did he tell you that himself?" Lindsay asked as they started to walk again.

"Well, no, I just know it." Flack said as they entered her apartment building. "And you should too."

"I think I know it, Flack, but just because we think he loves me, doesn't mean we'll end up married, you know?" Lindsay said as they stopped in front of her door.

"Yeah, but you never know." Flack said smiling back at her. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, Bye." Lindsay said and when he was almost at the elevator she said. "You tell Danny any of this and you won't be able to reproduce."

"I won't." he smirked and stepped on the elevator.

Lindsay entered her apartment set her keys down on the end table, and turned into the kitchen to look for any messages when she saw a trash bag sitting next to the trash can and she couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
